


Splash

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a freak heatwave and Matt suggests making use of a splash pool he has lying about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for space_black_out (LJ) as a birthday present and also because I promised her earlier in the year, after a weird conversation of ours, that I'd write a fic involving a splash pool for her ;)

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Dom asked his best mate, Matt, as he watched the smaller man desperately blowing into an inflatable plastic splash pool.

"'Cos it's f-fucking hot out and this'll be a blast," Matt pantingly replied, covering the valve with his thumb, before returning to the task at hand.

Sighing, Dom just let Matt get on with it, the brunet sitting cross-legged with his bum firmly planted into the fresh green grass, as he huffed and puffed away. Both men were already stripped down to just their swim trunks, so he took the opportunity to let his eyes trail over Matt's pale, alabaster skin, which contrasted greatly to his own tanned complexion. He couldn't help the quirk of his lips as he noticed the way Matt's tummy was crinkled in little folds due to his hunched over form, his sparse little happy trail just visible over the band of his red and blue striped swim shorts.

In truth, he and Matt were a little more than just friends. Okay, a lot. But the whole world didn't need to know that, even if many suspected as much already anyway. He and Matt, well, they just didn't define things. And, watching Matt as he blew away, thin little lips wrapped around that valve, his mind beginning to picture the brunet's mouth at work on something entirely different, he simply chose not to worry over or define how that made him feel either.

"Are you nearly done yet?" Dom couldn't help ask impatiently, feeling the sweat gathering between his shoulder blades and at his temples. It really was fucking hot today and at this rate he was tempted to just get it over with and settle with drenching himself directly with the hosepipe and call it a day. Talk about a freak heatwave.

"D-do I look d-done yet?" a rather out of breath Matt snapped, flailing the hand not covering the valve about to indicate the half inflated pool.

"Ugh, here, just let me have a go," Dom suggested, crouching down to relieve the smaller man of his duty.

"Be my guest, Howard," he sniffed, handing it over before scooting back a bit on his bum to give the other man room.

"Ugh, you've gobbed all over this thing," Dom observed, eyes narrowing at the saliva quite literally dripping around where his thumb had moved to cover the valve.

"My gob's never bothered you before," Matt pointed out with a huff, dragging his fingers through the long strands of sweaty hair at his nape, trying to pull them away from the hot skin of the back of his neck to air it out. "Fuck, it's sweltering."

Dom just grunted in reply, having resigned himself to putting up with the gobbed up valve he was already blowing air into it. It was definitely a lot harder than it had looked, but he was pretty sure he'd have the thing blown up in no time.

Beside him, his left hand now scrunching his messy long hair up in some semblance of a bun, while the right haphazardly made an attempt to fan his face, Matt let his own eyes have a turn to drink in the bronzed flesh of his best mate.

His keen blue eyes took note of the way the blond's tanned skin had a light sheen of sweat to it due to the hot sun beating down on them, the moisture most prevalent amongst the dips of his muscles, most especially those of his back, which, in his current position behind the other man, Matt had the perfect view of. He also couldn't help smiling affectionately at the way Dom's shaggy mop of blond hair curled sweetly at his temples and the nape of his neck due to the perspiration.

He just adored that about Dom, the fact that he could be both adorable and sexy at the same time. It was a rare thing to behold, he thought, scrabbling up onto his feet, long toes sinking into the soft blades of grass, as he walked around to the other side to face Dom.

"Not so easy, is it?" he asked rhetorically, a smug smirk on his face and right hand now on his hip, the left still bunching his hair up.

Dom just rolled his eyes, looking up from the rapidly filling out inflatable to instead make eye contact with Matt, making sure that the other man could see his response. In doing so, though, his eyes quickly then latched onto the sight of Matt's exposed left armpit, the fine dark hair in the hollow there damp and calling out to him. Damn, but he'd always had a bit of a weakness for the brunet's underarms. He didn't quite know what it was, perhaps the contrast of the smooth, lily-white skin there and the dark, fine tufts of hair or the fact that the scent he knew he'd find there, the addictive manly musk, drove him wild and turned him on to no end.

Oblivious to the other man's hungry stare at the sight, Matt just moved his right hand to now scratch that exact spot. "Ugh, I'm sweating like a damn pig, I swear."

And that, right there, Dom thought, was precisely why he wasn't in any hurry to rush into defining a thing about whatever it was they had.

"What're you smirking about?" Matt asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing as he stopped scratching.

"You. You're such a charmer," Dom explained after a last hard puff before sealing the valve, the splash pool finally blown up fully.

"Don't you know it," Matt, smirking, winked cheekily, letting go of his hair, before hunting down the hosepipe. "Would you go turn the tap on?"

Nodding, Dom stood up and went over to turn the water on, the soft grass tickling his feet as he walked over it. Having accomplished his latest assigned task, Dom couldn't help looking around at the beautiful landscape surrounding them, made up of green, lush rolling hills and a clear blue sky, sheep running around in the not too far distance. Matt sure owned himself a lovely little patch of paradise here in Devon, even if it wasn't exactly the sort of thing Dom would have originally bothered to consider thinking of, let alone buying. His luxurious, yet comfy, bachelor pad set in it's own beautiful landscape, that of Beverly Hills no less, was just perfect for him. He had to concede, though, that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he were to end up one day in a place like this.

Distracted by his thoughts and the beautiful landscape he found himself entranced by, Dom failed to react before it was too late; freezing water suddenly came out of nowhere and hit him in the face and chest, making him shout in surprise. Naturally he could then hear that unmistakable high-pitched squawk of laughter follow. His attacker hardly a mystery, as he looked up through a soaked fringe to see Matt doubled over with his hysterical laughter, the running hosepipe dropped on the ground at his feet as he clutched at his tummy now instead.

"You're a dead man, Bellamy!" he roared, flipping his wet fringe back out of his eyes, before he took off after Matt.

His flight response instantly kicking in, Matt squeaked with fright before hightailing it, stupidly forgetting the hosepipe behind. He was instantly made aware of his foolish error when streams of chilly water then hit his exposed back, causing him to shriek loudly into the otherwise silent surroundings.

"Oh my God, Matt, it's not so bad!" Dom called after the other man who was now well out of reach of the water, bent over and panting. "The water's really actually quite refreshing!"

In response, Matt simply shot him the two fingered salute.

"Oi, you're the one that started it; don't dish out what you can't take back!" Dom was quick to remind him, as he then moved to fill the pool up.

His eyes having momentarily been distracted by the water slowly filling up the splash pool with a noisy _tuck tuck tuck_ as the water hit its plastic bottom, Dom was surprised then when he looked up to find the brunet had absconded somewhere.

"Matt? Matt, mate, where've you run off to now?!" he asked, calling out as his eyes scanned around the place, he expected the other man to no doubt be hiding as he plotted his counter attack.

Instead though, after he'd not been met with a reply for some time, he then suddenly heard a loud crash from the nearby shed, followed by some pretty colourful curses from inside it. Shaking his head at the oddball that was Matt Bellamy, Dom just returned his attention to the colourful pool which was steadily filling.

He had to admit, despite his earlier misgivings about Matt's harebrained scheme to make use of the splash pool he had lying about to cool down, that he was actually now looking rather forward to taking a dip. It wasn't quite a pool, but it wasn't such a bad size either and he and Matt were hardly large, so they shouldn't have an issue fitting comfortably together. He was just grateful now that Chris had turned down the offer to join them in favour of watching the game and taking a nap. With the addition of the much larger brunet, their space would have most certainly been rather cramped.

"Is it nearly filled?"

Hearing Matt's voice, Dom looked up from where he'd begun to zone out on the sight of the water filling and lapping at the splash pool. He had to then do a double take though, certainly not having expected to see what was before him.

"Bloody hell, Matt, can you be anymore special?" he laughed, shaking his head, as he took in what the brunet had clearly been up to in the shed.

"You like?" Matt giggled, lifting the face mask off his head, taking the snorkel along with it and away from his mouth. As well as the snorkeling gear, he was also sporting a pair of bright yellow armbands and blue flippers, a purple pool noodle in his right hand and a red inflatable tube in his left.

"You do realise the water only comes to about just past your knees, right?" Dom asked, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, and?" Matt asked smirking playfully and tossing the tube and pool noodle into the water, before heading off to turn off the tap, the splash pool full now.

"What are we going to do with you?" Dom muttered to himself, his eyes following the retreating curve of Matt's bum in his swim trunks appreciatively. He could certainly think of quite a few things he wouldn't mind doing with the dorky singer.

Dom was then just crouched down, lazily running his free hand through the water, the other still holding the hose, when suddenly a huge blast of water came through the hose, sending the spray crashing into the water and consequently splashing Dom in the face.

"MATTHEW!!"

High-pitched cackling sounded once more, as Matt turned the tap the other way, effectively cutting it off. When he then looked up again, it was to find Dom charging towards him. Yelling in fright he attempted to make a run for it, but the blond was quicker and caught up with him, grabbing a shrieking Matt around the waist and tossing him over his shoulder.

"DOM! I'M SORRY! HONEST!!" he pleaded hysterically, kicking his flippered feet madly as he hung facing the drummer's back, while Dom used one of his hands to smack that peachy little arse repeatedly as he carried the brunet off towards the splash pool. Then, with a triumphant shout, Dom unceremoniously dumped Matt into the shallow water of the splash pool, causing the other man to yell even louder, before he was submerged.

It was barely a second later when Matt came bursting back out the water, spluttering and coughing.

"You dick! It went up my nose and all!" he yelled, splashing water at the blond who was laughing his head off loudly.

"Why didn't you use your snorkel then?" Dom teased, as he then also climbed into the splash pool.

"Wanker," was the only reply he got, Matt crossing his arms and pouting now.

"Aw, Matt, want me to kiss your nose better?" Dom offered, cooing at the brunet, as he shoved the floating tube out of his way, so he could shuffle closer in the shallow water. The splash pool was certainly feeling cramped with the stupid floaty toys Matt had added into the mix.

Matt just 'humphed', but then turned to face the other man, eyes closed and nose in the air.

Giggling at the other man's silliness, Dom leaned in to peck his nose, but in the last second, ducked to peck those thin, pouting, little lips. Bright, crystalline blue eyes instantly snapped open to regard him, as he drew back from the snuck kiss.

He was admittedly not surprised in the least then, when Matt immediately dropped the act and two long-fingered hands instantly shot out of the water to clutch onto either side of his face and dragged him back over for a far more intense, greedy kiss. Matt could never resist, the little hornball, Dom thought, smirking internally as he happily opened his mouth up to a pushy, little tongue.

Dom began to suckle on the smaller man's probing tongue, resulting in a heady little moan from him which went straight to Dom's dick. He simply sucked harder, moving his hands to grip either side of Matt's slight chest, his thumbs moving to roll over the hard little peaks of his nipples, bringing forth even more moaning which he eagerly swallowed up.

Matt had ever so wonderfully sensitive nipples, which Dom himself could also never get enough of. He released Matt's tongue to pull out of the kiss, to instead lower his head to begin sucking and nipping down the lovely, pale expanse of the brunet's throat, Matt throwing his head back accommodatingly as he mewled happily, hands clinging to the other man's strong shoulders. When Dom reached Matt's delicately sharp collarbones, he was sure to pay them extra care, running his tongue along their divots, savouring in the saltiness that had gathered there due to Matt's perspiring in the heat.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Matt whined needily, clambering into Dom lap, seeking more closeness, as displaced water swished and splashed around them.

"Hmm, you always taste so good," Dom hummed, having moved downwards now, Matt shamelessly and not so subtly pushing his chest out, loving the feeling of Dom's thumbs toying with his nipples, but now wanting his mouth to join in. Only too happy to oblige, Dom then sealed his plump, pink lips around one of the dark, little nubs, delighting in Matt's happy little whine. He then used his teeth to softly begin to grind the stiff little nub, while his right hand moved to roll the opposite nipple between his fingers.

As he worked the smaller man on his lap, Dom easily became aware of the very much erect dick Matt had begun to grind slightly into his lower belly, while he moaned fairly whorishly at the blond's actions. After salving the now angry pink nub of Matt's nipple with the flat of his tongue, Dom switched, to gift the other one with the same treatment. He, of course, couldn't resist bucking up into the writhing man above him occasionally, loving the way Matt's gaspy breaths would hitch in response.

When he'd finished with that one too, he withdrew a bit, pulling back to look at the way Matt's face had flushed and his jaw hang slack and wantonly, eyelids heavy and pupils full. His facial expression, combined with the impressive tent in his swim trunks (which matched Dom's own trunks' situation), made for a rather comical combination with the childish swimming equipment the man was wearing.

But that was what Dom adored about the man - much like Matt did about him - that he could be both cute but also gut wrenchingly sexy, even practically at the same time!

"Well, that was nice," Matt said, grinning lopsidedly. "I guess you're forgiven."

"Oh, am I now?" Dom chuckled, dropping his arms to circle around Matt's waist, as the brunet circled his own around Dom's neck.

"Well, technically it's more of an _almost_ ," Matt grinned mischievously, azure eyes twinkling, as he ground down suggestively against the other man.

"Seriously, Matt? In a kiddies' splash pool?" Dom asked, attempting to look vaguely shocked, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ah-huh," Matt nodded, teeth sinking into his plumper lower lip, "it'll be fun. C'mon. Kinda like when we fucked in that hot tub."

"Matt, that was like 14 years ago! We were also high off our faces on shrooms," Dom pointed out with a laugh, his eyes growing warm with the memory though.

"Yeah, but I still remember how good it was," Matt insisted, his hips having picked up on their slow grinding again to relieve the ache in his groin.

" _Ungh_ , yeah," Dom couldn't hold back the small groan which left his lips, his own hips having to reciprocate, "it was our first."

"First of many," Matt couldn't resist adding smugly, moving Dom's arms to now rest on his shoulders before he rested his own hands then on the blond's hips, above his sinfully low hung trunks.

He was right, the two of them had, by this point, lost count of the amount of times they'd had sex, though they hadn't been constant occurrences. Girlfriends came and went, they got distracted by other prospects, got pissed off with one another... life tended to get in the way. But now, here they were, together and unhindered, easily managing to slip back into rhythm with one another.

Licking his lips, Matt couldn't stand to look at the beautiful curves and lines of the muscle in Dom's toned arms any longer, without nuzzling the warm flesh that was so close to his face now.

"Watch that stupid snorkel," Dom grunted, Matt's actions causing the hard, plastic tube's clip to scratch the soft skin of his inner bicep.

"Sorry, sorry," Matt was quick to apologise and even quicker to then begin kissing the rubbed skin tenderly.

"It's alright," Dom giggled, shaking his head affectionately, as he then felt Matt's teeth grazing over the bump of his muscle, before a hot, wet tongue snuck out to salve the area. "You're so weird."

"Puh-lease, says you, armpit kink monster," Matt objected, pushing the blond's arms to fall down either side of his body.

"Ah, fair enough and, well, speaking of armpits..."

Matt squealed loudly as he tried to back up off the other man's lap, but Dom easily trapped him, pulling one pale, slender arm up, over Matt's head, before he moved to nuzzle the exposed hollow of his armpit. He then couldn't hold back a grin as he breathed in that amazing scent that was unique to the slight singer, Matt squirming and giggling madly.

The crazy, high-pitched tickle-induced giggles soon turned to breathy little moans as Dom's tongue moved to lap and curl at the fine, dark hair there.

"Hmm, you smell so good, taste it too," Dom hummed, savouring the salty tang to the sensitive skin and soft hair.

"Fuck, Dom, _ungh_ ," Matt squirmed happily, before he couldn't take it anymore and needed Dom's clever tongue back in his mouth. Only too eager to continue kissing the smaller man, Dom happily moved to allow Matt to grab him in a wet, tongue-heavy kiss.

In the over eager process, Matt soon found himself pushed back into the shallow water, water splashing up either side of them, submerging him once more along with half of Dom's face, before they were forced to break the kiss.

" _Pah! Pah!_ " Matt spluttered as he shot back up right after Dom, sending yet more water spraying, the blond giggling at the way Matt's long mop of drenched hair hung over his face in a curtain. "Ugh, Dom, what the fuck?" he complained, using his hands to wipe his hair back over the snorkeling mask he was still wearing.

"Sorry, my bad, got a wee bit carried away," Dom sheepishly apologised, helping to untangle Matt's mess of hair. "You hair's gotten seriously long."

"Ah-huh, that it has," Matt grinned proudly and shook his wet hair out, not so unintentionally spraying Dom in the process, before readjusting the mask.

Hands raised in front of him for protection, Dom laughed some more, before dropping them when Matt stopped, his eyes easily returning to Matt's adorably skew grin and sparkling blue eyes.

"Soo..."

"Let's turn this into a skinny dip already!" Matt was only too eager to suggest, before readily, shimmying out of his swim trunks under the water and tossing them over his shoulder onto the nearby grass.

"You're mad," Dom grinned, but was quick to join in, soon turning to throw his own shorts aside, watching as the yellow material hit the fresh, green grass and thinking just how silly this all was. That was the thing with Matt, despite being in his mid-thirties, he still acted like a kid; he never failed to make Dom feel young. The thought made Dom smile affectionately to himself.

When he turned back it was just in time to hear Matt take a deep breath before he ducked back under the water, the mask now over his eyes.

"Matt?" he asked, at first confused, before he then suddenly realised what the other man intended to do, as he pushed forward under the water, headed straight for Dom's crotch. "Absolutely, fucking bonkers," Dom laughed, shaking his head, as he felt Matt's hand wrap around his bobbing erection under the water, before he was wrapping his lips around it.

Dom felt conflicted, caught between wanting to shut his eyes and enjoy the amazing wet heat wrapped around his throbbing length, which contrasted with the cool water lapping at his lower half, and appreciatively eyeing the perfect, snowy white spheres of Matt's arse, which poked up temptingly out of the water in his position.

In the end, he settled for reaching out to lightly slap one of the peachy mounds, resulting in Matt moaning around his cock, which sent amazing vibrations shooting through him, encouraging him to just go straight onto groping the firm flesh. Dom's heavily lidded eyes trailed downwards, following the curve of Matt's spine, first past the cute dimples at the base of it, before drifting down to his sharp shoulder blades which were beneath the water, until his eyes landed on the swaying strands of Matt's dark hair which covered his crotch.

When he then felt Matt draw back enough to press his tongue to his slit, Dom couldn't hold back a cry, his free hand shooting to fist into Matt's hair. The occasional bubbles, which had escaped from Matt every now and again exploded into a ton of them, before Matt pushed up, Dom instantly letting go of his hair before a spluttering and gasping Matt resurfaced.

"You alright?" Dom asked, worried that Matt had probably been under too long, reaching around to wack the smaller man on the back a bit to help.

"Y-yeah, just great," Matt managed after he'd finished spluttering, grinning crookedly as he pushed his sopping hair out of his face, snorkeling gear still managing to have stayed on. "Lungs of a singer, baby, I'm alright."

"Ugh, how could I forget," Dom playfully rolled his eyes, before he suddenly found himself pushed back and properly under the water for the first time, before Matt pulled him right back up and joined their lips in a brilliant, wet kiss.

Matt's hands cupped his face, long fingers brushing aside his wet fringe, as Dom's hands moved to slide down the wet skin of the brunet's sides, pulling his body closer too. Both hummed and moaned as their tongues rolled and tangled with each other, as Matt found himself leaning back against the inflated side of the splash pool, Dom's hips grinding back against his own. Naturally, the feeling of their hard lengths rubbing together, even underwater, had them both groaning hotly, before Dom moved to straddle the brunet, wanting even closer contact.

Butt flat on the bottom of the pool, Matt bent his knees a bit, to help keep Dom supported on his lap, as the blond shamelessly ground down on him.

"This position work for you?" Matt asked, his hands moving to start messaging Dom's firmly toned arse cheeks.

"Perfect," Dom nodded, leaning in to sink his teeth into Matt's pouty little bottom lip and tug a bit at it, making the smaller man groan as he dug his fingers harder into Dom's bum.

Dom moved to then kneel above the smaller man instead of sit on his lap, in order to give him some room to work with, Matt oh so obligingly helping spread his cheeks, clearly still intent on not giving up his handful's of irresistibly squeezable, silky flesh just yet. He also then proceeded to open his mouth in the most subtle of ways only known to him.

So, smiling and with a shake of his head, Dom stuck three of his fingers in Matt's mouth, the brunet quick to coat them with as much saliva as possible; a task he seemed more than capable of.

"See, you like my gob," he grinned cheekily, as Dom leaned into him in an attempt to lift his bum out the water, before he began to stretch himself open for his lover.

"You're so full of it," he grunted, the ache in his balls undeniable as the first two fingers started scissoring and worked him nicely.

"Yet you love it," Matt pointed out, between lapping at the mixture of water and perspiration glistening off the tanned skin of Dom's chest.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Dom teased, before gasping as Matt stretched out a middle finger to trace around the stretching skin of the blond's entrance, running along where Dom's fingers where moving in and out.

"Want me to add it?" Matt smirked knowingly, taking note of the hitch in Dom's breathing.

Unsurprisingly, all hot and bothered due to a combination of the sun's heat beating down on his skin and the nearing painful ache in his crotch region, he nodded rather enthusiastically, before moaning deeply as Matt did just that.

"That feel good, Dommeh? You feeling ready? Love your noises, fuck," Matt cooed, replacing his earlier licks with loving kisses along Dom's chest.

"Oh God, yeah, Matt, _fuck_ , 'm ready," Dom panted, pulling his fingers out right after Matt did the same.

"Okay, then, sit on my dick," Matt grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, and making Dom roll his eyes yet again, before he moved to do just that anyway.

Both of their mouths formed the shape of an 'O' as the tip of Matt's cock, his fingers back to spreading Dom's cheeks, pushed through the impossiblely tight ring of muscle and into the incredible heat of his lover. Dom bit down on his full bottom lip to muffle his deep moan, as he lowered himself all the way, seating the brunet's cock deep within him. His heavy grey eyes moved from the sight of Matt's tightly shut eyes, to the way his mouth was still hanging wide open as he moaned from deep within his chest, clearly not giving a fuck if even the sheep in the nearby field could hear him.

Dom raised his hands out of the water, the wet sound of it dripping off him sounding with Matt, who'd begun to also pant a bit, doing his best to let the blond adjust before he could just start pounding upwards the way he craved to. Dom cupped the side of Matt's face with his left hand, before using his thumb to trace along the shiny pink of the brunet's bottom lip, making Matt's eyes snap open.

Dom felt like he was being swallowed by the impossible blue of them, their depths calling to him, along with their dilated pupils, the black seeming even more endless. Similarly, Matt felt captivated by the countering pair of stormy grey he found himself staring into, their specific shade so unique; commanding but warm...

The connection of their eyes made them pause for a moment longer, both lost in one another, until Matt slowly drew Dom's tracing thumb into his mouth, strong tongue wrapping around it and sucking in a way that sent a shiver of goosebumps up the blond's arm in response and a needy pang of lust to his groin.

Moaning, Dom had to move, the way he could feel himself stretching around the brunet felt amazing, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel the head of Matt's cock rubbing and pushing against his prostate, he wanted to watch as Matt came undone beneath him and he above Matt. So, slowly at first, Dom began to ease himself upwards, sure to squeezed down his muscles around the brunet, knowing it was a sure way to make him moan. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, fuck, Dom, _yeaahhh_ ," Matt groaned, squeezing Dom's arse as he let got of the other man's thumb, the blond then moving to support himself with a hold on Matt's shoulders.

" _Ungh_ , you feel so good, Matt. I forget how big you are; where it counts at least."

"Cheeky," Matt grunted, eyes taking note of the way the blond's lips where doing their best to stop from curling into a smile. He knew Dom was just playfully teasing him. "Needa make you feel me properly then, make sure you feel me for days after. Stop you from forgetting." Regardless, Matt made sure to thrust up in three especially forceful bursts, which made Dom cry out unexpectedly.

Dom's cheeks went pink, still ever conscious of the fact they were very much out in the open, their bassist sleeping in the house, which was only a little ways away.

"Relax, Dom, it's a big piece of land and I doubt the sheep give a fuck. I love it when you cry out for me," Matt tried to reassure him, nuzzling the inside of a golden skinned bicep.

“Love it more when _you_ cry out for _me_ ,” Dom pointed out, leaning in to kiss the other man as he began to continue with his downward movements, impaling himself on Matt’s cock and making them both groan hotly into one another’s mouths.

The tight squeezing around his hard flesh felt so incredible, as Matt thrust right back upwards and they continued to move, that he didn’t realise he was beginning to slip and slide down, until he felt the water lapping at his chest, neck now rested against the soft, inflatable cushion of the pool’s wall. Similarly, Dom didn’t notice either, his eyes closed and far too preoccupied with snogging the brunet and keeping a good rhythm with his down and upward movements.

Matt attempted to get more leverage with his feet, now suddenly cursing the fact he was still wearing flippers, which just seemed to make him more clumsy and everything that much harder to do. His slipping and sliding, due to him trying to get a sure footing, messed with Dom’s balance and had Matt’s cock hitting him in odd, yet glorious angles which made him cry out the way Matt wanted to hear.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Matt, _yeah_ ,” Dom groaned, abandoning any attempts at snogging Matt, to just give up and throw his head back, while the pleasure just rushed through him, as Matt then managed to stabilise a bit better and nail his prostate repeatedly.

Matt just grunted, his mouth sucking wet kisses along the juncture between Dom’s neck and shoulder and the strong cords of his neck, sure to nip and suck, delighting in the way blood rushed to the surface, leaving little love bites for Dom to also remember this particular coupling by. 

By the tightening in his gut and balls, Dom knew he was close, oh so damn close, which was good, as his legs were really beginning to take a strain, the muscles trembling. Similarly, he knew by the fact that Matt had begun gnawing harder along his shoulder, muffling his deeper groans, as his hips began to stutter some in his upward thrusting, that the brunet was right there with him.

When Matt then decided to wrap one of his hands around Dom’s absolutely pulsing dick, he knew he was truly done for, the brunet knowing just how to work him, tugging him and tightening his hold just as he hit Dom’s spot again. Dom came with a loud cry of the smaller man’s name, one of his hands losing its grip on Matt’s shoulder and accidently grabbing hold of an armband a bit too roughly, causing it to rupture. Matt didn’t even notice though, the madly fluttering muscles clamping down around his length easily pulling him over the edge he’d been skirting and so he came with a shout of his own as he shot hot and hard into the blond.

Despite being out of breath, Dom still leaned in to kiss the side of Matt’s mouth, before the brunet moved to grab hold of his face and pull him into a proper, deep kiss. The kiss was sloppy and their teeth clashed more than once, both still needing time to recover, but neither wanting to let go just yet.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Matt grinned lopsidedly, when the kiss eventually broke. “You’re so amazing.

Giggling, Dom pecked the tip of the brunet’s nose. “You’re always so sweet after having just come, but yeah, that was pretty spectacular.”

“I’m always sweet,” Matt pouted, before his, ever-flighty, attention was distracted by the sight of the somewhat cloudy water caught between their bellies. “Check, Dom, your come!” he giggled, lazily swishing a finger through it.

“Ugh, Matt,” Dom grumbled, before carefully easing himself off Matt’s dick and turning to slide in the water to sit beside him.

Only then to of course find Chris, dressed in his own trunks and standing a couple paces away with a look of utter horror on his face, as he dropped the towel he’d been holding.

“Jesus fucking Christ, _what_ is wrong with you two?”

Cheeks burning hot, Dom grabbed for the nearby tube to cover his crotch; sure they’d all seen each other naked countless times in the past, but right now didn’t seem quite right, he felt utterly mortified.

“Hiya, Chrissy!” On the other hand, clearly not feeling the least bit bothered, Matt just grinned, the burst armband slipping down his right arm as he waved his hand, facemask’s elastic barely still clinging onto the crown of his head, only one flipper still on and softening cock bobbing away merrily in the shallow water.  

“Well, I’m sure as fuck not getting in now,” Chris groaned, shaking his head. “Can’t take you two fucking anywhere.”

“Sorry, Chris!” Dom apologised, calling after the tall brunet, as he turned and headed back into the house, grumbling and muttering as he went. 

“Ugh, I’m just gonna go take a fucking shower then… Fucking bloody rabbits… Fucking heat…”

“Oh my God, so embarrassing,” Dom cringed, sinking lower into the water.

“Eh, he’ll get over it,” Matt shrugged, leaning over to pull the remaining flipper off. “Was totally worth it anyway,” he then grinned proudly at Dom.

“You’re unbelievable,” Dom shook his head, but couldn’t keep back an affectionate twist to his lips, “I don’t know why I let you drag me into these harebrained schemes.”

“’Cause you love me,” Matt replied, batting his big blue eyes at the blond.

“Oh, do I now?”

“Head over heels,” Matt nodded, trying to look as cute as possible, eyes sparkling away. “You do, though, don’t you?” He even jutted his bottom lip out in a pout then.

“Yeah, ’course I do, wanker,” Dom laughed, shaking his head as he then pulled Matt’s face mask down over his face.

“Ugh, Dom! Way to ruin the moment!” Matt complained, scrabbling at the mask, before managing to pull it off his head and toss it and the attached snorkel aside, leaving his hair a complete mess.

Dom just shut Matt’s complaints off by pulling the smaller man into a tender kiss, while trying to smooth down his mess of knotted, long, wet hair.

“Love you too, you know, by the way,” Matt confessed, when they pulled apart, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dom’s neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond.

“I know,” Dom smiled, burying his own face into the brunet’s damp hair and just breathing him in, as he held him back tightly too. “But next time we’re using a bed, yeah? I've got water in all kinds of places I never wanted it.”


End file.
